User blog:BeastMan14/Kratos vs The Dragonborn
http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121220221839/deadliestfiction/images/0/00/Dov_vs_Kratos.png Kratos, The vengeful Spartan who slew Ares and avenged the deaths of his wife and child! VS The Dragonborn, The being born with the soul of a dragon destined to slay Alduin! Who...Is...Deadliest? Kratos Bio and Weapons Bio: Kratos was a noble spartan who in attempt to win a battle with barbarians, struck a deal with Ares in return for a weapon known as the Blades of Chaos that would ensure him victory. However, Ares tricked him into thinking his wife and child were the enemy and Kratos promptly killed them, and was still forced into servitude. After having killed the sea monster known as the Hydra, Kratos received a chance to seek his revenge on the God of War, and rid himself of the terrible nightmares that haunted him. He was ordered by Athena to seek out Pandora's Box in order to help him destroy Ares. Weapons Close-Range: Blade of Artemis Mid-Range: Blades of Chaos Long-Range: Zeus Fury Special: Medusa's Gaze Armor: None Blade of Artemis.jpg Kratos blades.jpeg Zeus Fury.jpg Medusa's Gaze.jpg The Dragonborn Bio and Weapons Bio: A Dragonborn, transliterated from to Dovahkiin in the Dragon language, is a rare individual who has been born with the blood and soul of a Dragon, but the body of a mortal, and can naturally learn and speak their ancient and powerful tongue. Dragonborn scarcely exist, and it is rare for more than one to appear within an era. They can belong to any race or gender, since the Dragon blood (transliterated from to Dovah Sos) is a "gift" bestowed to certain mortals favored by Akatosh. Able to use "Dragon Shouts" (transliterated from to Thu'um), the Dragonborn can consume a slain Dragon's soul and absorb its knowledge, allowing them to learn words of power quickly and making them more effective in battle against Dov than other men. It is said that the Blades have always guided, protected, and served the Dragonborn, whom they consider "The ultimate Dragon slayer". The Prophecy of the Dragonborn, generally attributed to the Elder Scrolls, and sometimes to the ancient Akaviri, tells that, at the end of time, in the wake of the World-Eater, the wheel will turn upon the "Last Dragonborn". Weapons Close-Range: Daedric Sword and Banded Iron Shield Mid-Range: Wuuthrad Axe Long-Range: Nightingale Bow Special: Dragonshouts and Spells Armor: Daedric Armor Daedric Sword.jpg 333px-Ironbandedshield.jpg 392px-TESV Wuuthrad.png 294px-NightingaleBow.png Fus roh dah.jpg|An unfortunate victim of Fus Ro Dah Firestorm.jpg Daedric Armor.jpg List of Dragonshouts: http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Shouts List of spells: http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Spells_(Skyrim) Battle Info It will be set in God of War 1 during Kratos time of trying to find Pandoras Box on Cronus back, as the Dragonborn will have been sent on a trial of skill of finding the box and returning. Conflict ensues. Kratos will be at the strength he was at GOW 1 before he has any god power in him. Voting ends Next Saturday. The Battle The Dragonborn pulled himself up to the top of the massive building on this ghastly giants back. The sorcerer had promised him thousands in gold of he could go through that portal, climb to the top of Cronus, and bring back Pandora's box. "It seemed like a good idea then..." The Dragonborn grumbled under his breath as he picked up his sword and opened the doors at the top. Kratos had done it. He had reached the top of the Temple of Fate and fought his way through everything Ares had sent after him. Now, he would use the power within the box to kill Ares for Athena and Zeus, and he could finally forget what he has done and sleep well for the first time in years. Suddenly, the door swung open and a figure in black armor stepped through. "Who are you?" Kratos asked. "I am the Dragonborn of Skyrim and I demand that box!" The Dragonborn shouted in response. Kratos roared in anger,"The box is mine! No one shall take it so long as I need it!" Then drew the Blades of Chaos and swung with all his might at The Dragonborn. The Blades crashed into the Daedric Armor and pulled the Dragonborn forward. He crashed into the ground hard and staggered out of the way just as Kratos foot slammed down where his head was a second ago. "Fus Ro Dah!" The Dragonborn shouted as Kratos flew backward. He drew his sword and shield and charged at the momentarily stunned Kratos, bringing his sword down just as Kratos sidestepped and planted his foot into The Dragonborn's chest. Kratos swapped weapons, pulling the Blade of Artemis out and charging forward, bringing it down onto the Banded Iron shield, cracking it into two. The Dragonborn smashed a piece of the shield into Kratos face before he discarded it completely and switched to Wuuthrad. "You were foolish to stand against me." Kratos says as The Dragonborn put himself into to a defensive position. "You haven't seen me at my toughest yet." He grinned, then charged forward. The Dragonborn slammed Wuuthrad with all his might into Kratos side, stabbing him in the ribcage. Kratos fell to his knees in pain for a second, and the Dragonborn raised the blade above his head to finish off Kratos when Kratos threw a lightning bolt out of nowhere, the force of it sending the Daedric Armors helmet flying off and shattering the armor in several places. "You are pathetic, for the gods stand in my side!" Kratos shouted as The Dragonborn weakly threw a fireball at him, with Kratos sidestepping and bringing out the Head of Medusa. As he slowly turned to stone, the Dragonborn shed a tear. Skyrim was doomed all because of his arrogance. "You...must...stop...Alduin." He managed to get it before the stone set in on him forever. Kratos said,"I care not for this Alduin." and destroyed the stone statue. He looked back to Pandoras Box, and clutching his side, walked over to claim its power. Winner: Kratos Experts Opinion It is believed Kratos won due to his far better weaponry and ability to take a greater pounding then The Dragonborn could dish out. Category:Blog posts